


insert quidditch pun here

by zukoandtheoc



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: A Very Potter Senior Year, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, More tags to be added, au where Harry doesn't come back at the end of senior year, i promise this is mostly going to be quirrellmort, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/zukoandtheoc
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds Harry's lucky snitch at the beginning of senior year, and never gives it back to him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	insert quidditch pun here

It's the morning on the day they leave to go to Hogwarts for Harry Potter's senior year, and Ginny Weasley is in her bedroom doing some last minute packing when she drops her wand, kneels on the floor to pick it up, and spots under the bed Harry's lucky golden snitch. 

"Oh!" she exclaims, reaching under the bed to grab it. "Harry was looking for you! And you were under the bed the whole time." She picks up her wand and stands up, holding the snitch and admiring its inscription. "'I open at the close,'" she reads. "I wonder what that means. I'd better give this back to Harry. He'll be so glad that I found it!" She grins, clutching the snitch to her chest. 

"Ginny!" shouts her mother from downstairs. "Hurry up! Harry and Ron and Hermione are waiting in the flying car for you!" 

"Oh!" Ginny says. She runs to her suitcase and shoves the snitch into it along with the last of her books. She tucks her wand into her pocket, her new diary under her arm, and grabs her suitcase and rushes down to the car. 

She stows her suitcase in the trunk and slides into the backseat next to Hermione. "Finally," Ron groans, and starts the car. 

Harry leans his head over the back of his seat and grins at her. She grins back.

With her boyfriend and brother bantering in the front, and her best friend reading the next Hunger Games book beside her, Ginny relaxes into her seat, and forgets all about the snitch. She sets her new diary in her lap and opens it to the first page. 

_Dear diary_ , she writes, _This is going to be the very best year. I just know it._

-

Months later, Ginny Weasley is tearing through the castle, searching for something that was never meant for her. 

"We've searched the whole castle!" Ginny slams the door to the conveniently empty Gryffindor sixth year girl's dorm behind her, Riddle's diary hanging limply in her grasp. "It's not here, Tom."

The ghost of Lord Voldemort, a shadow invisible to all but her, glowers at her. "It has to be here!" he snarls. "Where would Dumbledore hide it, if not at Hogwarts? No, we have to keep looking." He turns away from her, muttering to himself about where to look next.

Ginny chokes back a sob and throws herself down on her bed. She flings the diary at the suitcase propped against the foot of the bed. The diary knocks over the empty suitcase, which isn't so empty as she thinks. Something rolls out of it, onto the floor, and under the bed.

Ginny drops down onto the floor and reaches for Harry's lucky snitch. She'd forgotten all about giving it back to him, and then he'd broken up with her, and then she'd had the diary and… She stares down at the inscription, and tears roll down her face. "Oh, Harry," she sobs. "Why did you leave?" 

She lets out a wordless scream and throws the snitch at the wall. 

and 

it

opens. 

"... think we should get started right away, so pick up the diary - fuck, the journal - Ginny, are you even listening to me?" Voldemort turns away from glaring at the window and finds Ginny sitting on the floor. He follows her gaze to the base of the wall, and his eyes fall on a glint of gold and orange

and Voldemort smiles. 


End file.
